The provision of electric power to operate conventional electrical appliances in locations that are remote from electrical power generation stations has always been a problem. In the past small gasoline or diesel powered electrical generators have been utilized to supply electric power in areas that are remote from electrical power generation stations. One of the areas that has this problem is the numerous islands in the Caribbean ocean. These islands are too small to build conventional electrical power generation stations.